Anarchists Rally
by QueenOfDarkComedy
Summary: (One Shot) A young Chucky, Tiffany, & Eddie Caputo attend the annual Chicago fair. Chucky gives an empowering speech to a crowd of sociopaths, pathological liars, trouble makers, and impressionable youngsters headed down the wrong path. This story was inspired by a dream I had. I hope you all like it!


[ONE-SHOT]: A/N: This story was inspired by a dream I had. I hope you all like it!

Anarchist's Rally

Chucky, Tiffany, and Eddie went to the annual Chicago fair, they made a tradition to attend every year; mostly to pass the time, and pick pocket if they could. While walking through the fair, Chucky came across this stage where a bunch of Punkish teenagers, young adults in their 20s, and anarchists were speaking out about what freedom really meant to them. Chucky looked in awe as the young looking delinquents were speaking out. After having listened to ardent speech after ardent speech….he was ready. Chucky hopped on stage; feelings of violent ecstasy overfill his veins with a taste for gore. Higher. Higher. And higher. He was God…in his own twisted minds eye. The crowds acclamations of approval rang throughout crowded fair ground. Tiffany on his right, Eddie Caputo on his left, supporting him all of the way. Chucky's eyeballs did a crowd wave. He wanted a good look at those inspired by him.

Chucky spoke; for what seemed like hours. He spoke about what people should have the right to do and what should be done about it. He believed that their should be no authority and all anarchy. His voice filled with ignorance, chasing away those whose psychs hadn't yet cracked and those who would never crack.

He was sick of the police coming after him for what he thought was petty bullshit and he let everyone know that.

"Do they let us have freedom?!

"NO!" The crowd shouted with Chucky in unison.

"Do they let us run this country!?"

"NO!" The crowd cheered loudly as Charles Lee Ray spoke out. Teenagers. Stupid Teenagers. He would know too…he was one. Future Serial killers, Pathological Liars, and Criminals, he was trying to reach them all. They chanted along with him.

But it wasn't until someone in the crowed spoke out. Ruining the purity of the speech.

"But what about keeping the order of things!" Chucky and the rest of the crowed glares at him.

"What are you saying old timer?" Someone in the crowed yelled.

"Shh! Let the guy speak." Chucky silenced the crowed.

"You do know that without consequences to our action," The old man moved to the front of the crowd as he was speaking in his Brooklyn sounding accent while the crowd parted like a sea."Things can get really confusing and without those consequences there is no order. And without order there can never be a well functioning society. And you know what would happen. We would fall apart."

The crowed roared with laughter and so did Chucky, Tiffany, and Eddie.

"Old man! Did you not already know that our society is already out of order?!" Chucky smiled evily about what he had just said. "There's already disarray and confusion among us. They say we're free in this country but we're not! We need to fight for the real freedom! OUR freedom! We, the people need to decide who IS-ALOUD-TO-LIVE!" Chucky pulled the microphone cord out of self satisfaction from the words that he just vomited; as if to say: IN-YOUR-FACE-OLLLD MAAAN!

The crowed cheered.

"You-have-no-idea. Do you…Charles Lee Ray?" the strange elderly man smirked, stealing the satisfaction Chucky had just felt.

Chucky's stomach turned and turned.

What the hell—

How does this fucker know my name?

"Oh," said Chucky. "And you do?!"

"Well," the old man sighed. "I'm sure you know by now that there is a certain balance in life. That balance holds things together. It is the balance between good and evil. Without it. We would destroy each other. There is somewhat of a balance right now. But if there was just anarchy, that balance would fall apart."

He got up on stage and turned to the crowed.

"We would destroy our world, our society, and each other. Is this what you want?"

Chucky smirk turned into a frown. He was getting angry.

The old man continued. "Just remember these word, Charles Lee Ray." the man turned and gave him a look that Chucky wouldn't soon forget.  
"Without consequences to our actions, there is no balance. Without that balance things can get really confusing. And when things get confusing.  
Your life and everyone in it will suffer. You might think you have a high tolerance for craziness now? HA! You wait my friend. You just wait and you shall see just who the crazy one is. One day when you realize what you have done and how many people you have hurt and ruined, you'll then see what these words mean .The family you have at the time will leave you! And you will be alone. Alone and sad." he shook his finger in Chucky's face. "You'll see. One day you will see."

The man walked off the stage, on to the dusty fair grounds and walked off. Everyone stared at him as he walked into the darkness.  
Especially Chucky. For once in his life, he felt something from these words. Fear. Fear and intimidation.

As the man walked off he looked back from a distance at the stage. "Im sorry I wasn't ever there for you son." He shook his head and walked off into the dark, windy night.


End file.
